


Shot

by SashinaLash



Series: Wordplay Fic Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Harry, Photography, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashinaLash/pseuds/SashinaLash
Summary: The chaos that is Harry’s camera roll.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Wordplay Fic Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818505
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "shot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> I'm [SashinaLash](https://sashinalash.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

My white plimsolls with the pretty laces, in the car, both before and after the coffee spill • Your new guitar from a few angles (it’s gorgeous and suits you so well) • A chaffinch in the garden for mum • Tea and cake, cake and tea, a sugar spoon, sugar cubes • Fingernails – left hand with the mint polish, right with the baby blue (you never saw this irl) • About fifty shots of rice paper screens in the last ryokan, the evening the light was particularly perfect • View from the futon towards the window in the next room, my dumb feet sticking out the end • Selfie with salmon sushi, Asahi and sake, and the cute bunny chopsticks • You balancing a bottle of sake on three fingers (WHY) • Karaoke selfies during (I’ve Had) The Time of My Life • Bronze mirrors from that day in the museum • A guitar and me, minus my head, times five (oh really? why thank you) • A double page of my sketchbook, smudged 4B lead and a little charcoal (the one you liked, right hand side) • Me making the contraband coffee looking like I was in dire need of… the contraband coffee • More lyrics – both of ours on the same page (wow?) • Your left hand while you slept, fingers slightly curled around a tiny pot of Carmex lip balm • The kettle in the London kitchen (okay bub; not mine) • Your last tattoo: not you rolling your pretty eyes while I photographed the needles and ink beforehand though; no such pleasure • Your bare arse while I did it (the last tatt) • Some frappe milkshake thing • Yet another milkshake • [There are things here we don’t ever quite get to the bottom of] • [These are out of order and idk why] • You and a stack of your CDs and a box of silver pens • Me ruining several of your CDs with bad forgeries of your autograph (cueing a whole 24 hours of petulance; still possibly not forgiven; not sure) • Cliff looking fluffy • Oli • You topless with another guitar, my foot in the foreground (sorry, ruined that composition – what’s new?) • Screenshots: kitchen ideas • Paint trials on the wall that look nothing like the actual paint • You drunk on your birthday beside a Christmas tree grinning like a maniac, already regretting sticking tinsel in your sweet little mouth • A 28-year-old man wrapped in LED Christmas lights • You with D and E (TO KEEP) • Arty toast shots (TO DELETE) • The knitted fish, looking limp and tired • You (Louis) in your 4578264th pair of white trainers (congrats mate) • You fiddling on your phone, zoomed in on your fingers because – (you know why) • A bowl of soggy cornflakes (can you please stop nicking my phone and taking the piss?) • A cat standing proudly on your bare stomach in mum’s garden • Your second-last tattoo (I’m so sorry baby; I still really love it, am proud of it… and you, you’ll never really see it) • Mum and Gemma and some butterflies • Birthday t-shirt fashion parade from Feb • The bracelet (I love you I love you I love you) • The most beautiful photo of your hair I’ve ever taken, warming golden hour light (current lock screen; never lose) • Tour outfit idea screenshots, for whenever, now, or to bring on the sad Harry hours • You on a ride-on mower, shoeless and (yet?) godlike (I stopped asking how/why so many years ago) • D with a melty ice-cream looking very sticky indeed • The first sourdough loaf I made • The second sourdough loaf I made • More arty sourdough toast • Arty sourdough toast with honey, Honey with a capital H version aka Louis + honey + fingers etcetera (censored) • Chocolate cake after one slice was taken • Pot plants on the first proper sunny day of spring • Muddy feet (yours) • Muddy feet (ours) • Six guitars • Chords for lockdown song no 4 • Mum’s strawberry jam jars and the jam on scones, with cream • A photo of an actual print photo from 2011: you and me on the back of a golf cart looking ridiculous (what’s new, including that I remember where your left hand was when that pic was taken) • Summer rain on the conservatory roof, edited, bit like what I used to post – you know • Sleepy you, a triptych, in which the annoyance only shines through in one (I love you too) • All the current rings, by gentle lamplight, almost glowing, so soft! • Clothes from Harry • My cross pendant on the L swallow, and pearl necklace (happily not creeper pic no 63769; also: smirk, yes, thank you) • New jumpers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave such lovely feedback about my [first three Wordplay fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818505), and especially to my lovely little band of Tumblr (and real life) pals: you're the very bestest.  
> 


End file.
